


Worst of the Worst

by AstridEstelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridEstelle/pseuds/AstridEstelle
Summary: In a world where everyone has powers its hard to stand out, so when Marinette is chosen to attend the illustrious Collège Françoise Dupont, she's over the moon. All graduates have gone on to become successful members of society and Marinette is ready to join the world of the elite, if only she could just figure out how to use her powers or what they were. Soon she discovers that Collège Françoise Dupont is not what it seems.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU. So everyone in this world has powers. Everyone. HawkMoth is still the bad guy in this. Marinette is attending a boarding school to train, think like Sky High
> 
> She's never met any of the rest of the class before. Her and Kagami grew up together being the few Asian Parisians the same age. 
> 
> Characterization might be a little diff, but tell me if anyone is super OOC and I'll try to fix it. Everyone is older than in canon.
> 
> So for the powers. I tried to make them match personality. Marinette's is a surprise. 
> 
> Parings are tbd. Right now it's Marinette/Adrien but things can change.

Marinette yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up. She stretched out the kinks in her neck, arms thrown wide over her head, before her eyes widened in shock, today was the day! She threw the covers off her body, yanking open her bedroom door, as she ran down the stairs.

She threw open the front door checking the mailbox, slumping in disappoint upon finding nothing and walked back into the house collapsing at the kitchen table with her head in her arms.

“Looking for something.”

Marinette looked up spotting her mom, Sabine smiling at her holding out a white envelope.

“Gimme that!” Marinette said, snatching it from her moms’ hand.

“Ok, ok.” Her mom said, “No need to break my arm.”

“Sorry it’s just I’ve been waiting for this letter since like ever. I’m so nervous.”

“Well aren’t you gonna open it.”

“What no. I promised Kagami I’d wait for her. We’re supposed to open it together...assuming she got one. I’m supposed to meet her at soon actually.”

“Are you gonna meet her dressed like that?”

Marinette looked down realizing now that she was still dressed in her pajamas and turned bright red, running back up to her room, hearing her mom laugh behind her.

A couple hours later she was sat on an old swing waiting for her friend to arrive. She clenched the envelope in her hand, heart racing, this could change her life forever. She really hoped Kagami got one too she couldn’t imagine doing this without her they’d been friends since she was seven. She was the only person who didn’t make her feel like a failure just because she didn’t know the origin of her powers, or how to use them.

At that thought she slumped down, clenching the envelope in her hand, what was she thinking there was no way she got admitted. Only the best of the best got into Collège Françoise Dupont and she was the worst of the worst. 

She was jerked out of her musings when the swing she was on started purring to life. Marinette whipped around eyes narrowed spotting the bluenette snickering into her hand

“Haha Kagami very funny.”

“It was wasn't it.” Kagami laughed,

“Whatever, you just wanted to show off.” Marinette snapped, “I get it. You have a handle of your electricity powers.” 

“Hey, I wasn't trying to rub it in." Kagami said, "I would never do that." 

Marinette slumped down, "I know. I'm just nervous." 

Before Kagami could question her, Marinette changed the subject, "So did you get it.”

“Was there ever any doubt” Kagami said holing up her envelope with a flourish.

Marinette took a deep breath, “Alright on the count of three.”

Kagami nodded, and Marinette took a look at her, Kagami swallowed nervously, eyebrows furrowed, although she did a good job of hiding, Marinette could tell she was nervous, she’d known her too long not to recognize the waiver of her hands.

“One two three.”

Two loud rips were heard as Marinette read her letter with shaky hands. She blinked as she read it vision going blurry,

“I got in” Kagami smirked, fingers sparkling with bright blue electricity. “What about you Marinette?”

Marinette shut her eyes as a heavy sensation overcame her. She felt funny like she wasn’t in control of her body anymore

 _“Marinette?”_

Marinette lowered the paper arms trembling, staring at Kagami in shock. She stared at her hands which were now glowing red, she twisted around realizing her whole body was glowing red. 

"Kagami."

Kagami ignored her, stepping closer, _"Marinette. Did you not get in."_

"What, no I got in." Marinette said, waving a hand in front of Kagami, "We have more important matters to deal with. I'm glowing!" 

Kagami took another step forward passing through her this time and Marinette froze turning around to see herself, except she wasn't glowing. She was seated on the swing, eyes staring fixedly ahead like a statue. 

"Did I die." Marinette muttered, she looked up only to find inky blackness overhead. "What's going on."

She moved to touch Kagami only to have her hand go through her. "Kagami I'm right here. I don't know what's going on. I think I’m a ghost." 

"Marinette!" Kagami shouted, grabbing her shoulders.

Marinette felt a lurching sensation in her stomach and blinked finding herself face to face with Kagami. 

"Kagami."

"Look I'm not going without you. You're my best friend."

"What?"

"The letter you opened it and freaked out. We can apply somewhere else."

"No" Marinette said, "I got in."

"Then why were you acting so weird?"

"I didn't mean to." Marinette opened her mouth to tell Kagami the truth when a thought hit her, she had never heard of a power that killed you. What if there was something wrong with her. She could be defective. "I just was so excited I froze up I guess"

Kagami narrowed her eyes at her, "Yeah right. I've known you for years. You probably freaked out as per usual."

"I do not freak out."

"You just did."

Marinette frowned, crossing her arms, "Well whatever, we got in to Collège Françoise Dupont! We did it!" 

Kagami grinned wrapping her arm around her shoulder. “We're gonna show everyone who's boss. Together we’re gonna dominate that school.” 

Marinette giggled, as exciting as this was, she really couldn't picture her doing it without her best friend and she knew without a doubt that with her partner in crime at her side she could handle anything.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a lot harder to say goodbye to her parents than Marinette had expected. In all honesty she truly hadn't expected to get in and now she had to leave her home. College Francoise Dupont was an elite boarding school one that nobody would be dumb enough to turn down so here she was.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys." Marinette whispered

They were at the train station, College Francoise Dupont was on the other side of France, closer to the woods, most likely to prevent in mishaps that came with training hormonal teenagers to use their powers.

"Oh Marinette." Sabine smiled, kissing her forehead, "Well miss you too."

Tom stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder, "But we're very proud of you. Going to Dupont is such an achievement and we wouldn't have it any other way."

Marinette nodded throwing her self in their arms, swallowing heavily as she held back tears.

The train let out a whistle and she could here Kagami calling for her. Marinette stepped back giving them a wobbly smile and a wave as she headed for the train.

Once seated she peeked out the window, waving at her parents as the train pulled away from the station. She bit her lip as they faded from sight, she couldn't help think that she'd never see them again.

* * *

The train ride flew by and soon enough Marinette found herself staring up at the illustrious Dupont.

Marinette stared up at the budding she would be calling home for an indefinite amount of time. The building was reminiscent of a very old decrepit small castle. It was very old fashioned with giant wooden doors, underneath a stone arch there were two round towers connected by high wide walls made of dark grey stone. Small windows scattered around the wall the only way out was through the doors. The only way out was through the big wooden doors.

She looked back as the doors closed, eyeing the dense forest outside and shivered imaging herself getting lost inside it. Turning around she felt her mouth drop open.

The inside looked nothing like she expected, it was beautifully lit, with crystals and chandlers, there was a grand staircase leading to a hallway filled with doors. A couple of doors were open, and she could make out a kitchen, and what looked like a large common room area.

According to Mr. Damocles only one area was off limits and that was the headmasters lounge, but Marinette had stopped listening too busy staring at the small figure standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Huh?" Marinette whipped around, in confusion as Kagami nudged her shoulder, she looked back in search for the figure she had seen earlier only to find that they had disappeared.

Mr. Damocles finished the tour by leading them back to the training room which Marinette couldn't help but notice was empty. How were they supposed to train in an empty room?

"This will be your home for an indefinite amount of time depending on how quickly you learn. I will not be the only one training you. In fact I will not be training you at all."

At that whispers broke through the crowd until Mr. Damocles held a hand, "That isn't to say I won't be overseeing you. My associates have been hand-selected to provide you with the best education possible. However, your stay at this establishment is entirely dependent on your performance. You see only the best of the best get to stay here. Every week or so there will be evaluations, if you are found lacking you will be sent to a different facility to continue your studies there. This will continue until we have discovered the best of the best. Hence the reason for our small class. As you may have guessed the last person standing will have proven themselves worthy and will be blessed with any opportunity they may so choose."

Marinette froze eyes widening at the possibility, suddenly her dreams of being a fashion designer didn't seem that farfetched after all. She had known graduates of Dupont went on to bigger and better thing but this. Given the fact that there were people who could grow their own materials, create technology to help them sew, or even create crystals for their outfits. Marinette had given up her dream but if she was hearing the right, all she had to do was be the best of the best and well the possibilities were endless.

At the she snorted how could somebody like herself who was the worst of the worst possibly become the best of the best.

Mr. Damocles paused eyeing them critically, "I have some things to attend too. I will be back momentarily."

Mr. Damocles left the room and no one spoke for second before the flood gates broke and chatter stirred up.

"Did you hear that." Kagami said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Eliminations. Stick with me and I'll let you be my second in command."

Marinette rolled her eyes a fond smile on her lips Kagami was as confident as they come not that she could blame her, "Gee thanks."

"Ridiculous, utter ridiculous"

They turned identifying a girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail and piercing blue eyes sneering at them.

"As if you two nobodies could even hope of being the best of the best."

Marinette flushed as Kagami stepped forward. "Listen blondie- "

"Chloe Bourgeois." She said.

"I'm Marinette and this is Kagami." Marinette said hoping to diffuse the situation. She could see where this was headed and really didn't want to deal with it.

"Didn't ask, don't care."

Kagami gaped, "Excuse me."

Marinette glanced between the two of them and move away already foreseeing how this was gonna end up as Kagami's pigheadedness got her into yet another argument. Sure, Marinette could be just as stubborn sometimes, but she usually knew when it wasn't worth the battle unlike her friend.

Scanning the room, she made eye contact with an attractive dark-haired boy with blue eyes, and hurriedly looked away ignoring the slight flutter of her heart. She glanced back, was his hair dyed teal? He looked up and Marinette turned away bumping into someone.

"Sorry, it was an accident I- "

"No worries. It happens, I'm Alya."

Alya had tan skin and curly brown hair but most importantly of all her brown eyes seemed friendly.

"Marinette."

"Can you believe we're here!" Alya gushed

"I know." Marinette said, "I honestly didn't think I'd get in."

"Me either. My older sister is amazing she has super strength and didn't get in, so I figured I wouldn't either," Alya said, "But now that I'm here i don't intend on going home, so sorry girl might as well pack your bags now."

Marinette laughed, "Very funny- " She was cut off as the room began to shake.

Worried shouts began to fill the air as the room started shaking violently. The room let out a hard lurch and Marinette lost her balance falling to the floor only to be caught by Kagami.

"Gotcha."

"Thanks."

"Do you think we're under attack?" Chloe asked, hair bleeding a bright yellow to match her now glowing eyes.

There was no time to answer as the floor gave away and Marinette found herself falling into a black abyss. Nothing could be heard but loud screaming and she stopped abruptly upon realizing it was her own. Eyes blurring, she could make out the forms of Kagami and Alya next to her.

"What do we do!"

Chloe shouted a reply, but Marinette didn't hear eyes focused on the rapidly approaching lava pit below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we met Alya and Chloe. The rest of the class will be introduced soon and Marinette and Adrien will have a very cute meeting. Tell me what you think so far. You'll be introduced to the powers of everyone next chapter
> 
> I haven't addressed Kwamis but don't worry it's just a secret for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be super long to make up for this short one

"What do we do?" Alya shouted

Chloe shouted something but Marinette couldn't hear the blood was rushing to her ears and she couldn't focus. She couldn't breathe- she couldn't.

A bright blue glow flashed before her eyes and she saw a boy standing on a bridge of ice. They were falling in a pit!

"It has to be a test!" Somebody shouted.

Marinette didn't understand, a test where if they failed, they died. Kagami's eyes glowed bright electric blue and in seconds she had created a large blue disc thrumming with electricity. There was a girl with glowing purple hair and eyes who looked like she was standing in midair. Marinette huffed if this was a test it was an unfair one some people didn't have powers to stop them from falling.

Kagami turned down toward her and Marinette grabbed her hand, hoisting herself up behind her on her disc. She clenched her waist looking down, heights had never been a big fear of hers but there was a first time for everything. There were still a lot of people falling, one boy disappeared in a weird flash devoid of color and appeared on top of the ice bridge. There was another rumble and the whirring of a teleportation machine and they were all on the floor in the main hall again.

"What just happened?" A girl with red hair in a sharp messy bob and blue eyes said

"Probably a way to test our abilities this is a training facility after all." A boy with brown eyes and matching hair said, fixing up his glasses.

"Correct." Mr. Damocles said walking accompanied by two women.

He pointed to a wall and a scoreboard with all of our faces appeared on it. Each face had a score next to it.

"As stated earlier, your performances will be evaluated and scored. Those with the lowest score at the end of every testing period will undergoes additional training at another facility. As you can see while you're here we've taken the liberty to begin scoring your progress."

Marinette took a look at the scoreboard, everyone who hadn't been able to stop themselves from falling were at zero, while some people had a 5, she herself at a measly 1 and she assumed it was because while she hadn't kept falling Kagami had helped her.

"Well it's not really a fair test." Alya said. "Also, how we were we supposed to know-."

One of the women with a stern expression hidden by glasses interrupted her, "Ms. Cesaire, density shifting correct."

"Yes."

"Do you think Ms. Cesaire if you had been able to use your powers to shift into the wall, or float you wouldn't be complaining about fairness."

"I don't-"

"Exactly you don't or didn't know how to use your powers. That is why you are here. Our methods may be extreme, but I guarantee they get results. Understood."

Alya nodded, "Understood Ms-"

"Mendeleiev. Now on to your other point. Do you think it's fair that you of all people get to attend this glorious institute and others don't. Is that fair?" She paused, eyeing all of them, before turning back to Alya. "Well?"

Alya fidgeted, "I guess not."

Ms. Mendeleiev continued, "I thought not. At this school you will be tested and pushed far beyond your limits. I guarantee not all of it will be fair. Is that a problem?"

Alya "No."

"Great now if you'll follow Ms. Bustier, she'll show you to your rooms."

Marinette looked at redheaded woman, she seemed way nicer than Ms. Mendeleiev and that was all she could ask for.


	4. Chapter 4

Marinette let out an annoyed huff, turning in her bed and yanking a pillow over her head. She hated sleeping in new places it always took her a long time to get used to it. The first time she slept over at Kagami's house she didn't fall asleep until the sun came up. Marinette sat up throwing the pillow across the room wincing when it hit a clock and crashed to the floor at least she didn't have to worry about waking up a roommate. They all had their own rooms so that was something.

She touched a glass panel watching the numbers 2:30 flash in front of her and dragged a hand through her hair, twirling a finger through her hair. She shoved a pair of boots on and made her way to the door placing her hand on the panel to the side and watching the door open. The instructor hadn't told them if they had a curfew so technically, she wasn't breaking any rules.

She made her way down the hall, holding her hand up, using her power to form a ball of red energy in her palm. She still had no idea what her powers were or where they originated from. At first, she had assumed it was a form of electricity or light but meeting Kagami had thrown that theory out the window.

She turned the corner and immediately walked into wall falling to the ground. "Ow!" Marinette huffed rubbing her tailbone.

"Sorry didn't think anybody else would be up."

Marinette looked up to see friendly green eyes looking down on her and glanced up taking in the blonde hair. She swallowed heavily as her heart began to pound, he was gorgeous.

"Here." He said holding out a hand helping her up.

"Thanks, I'm Marinette by the way."

"Adrien."

"So, what are you doing out of bed." He said giving her a once over.

Marinette flushed suddenly aware that she was wearing bright pink matching pajamas, "I could ask you the same question."

"I'm practicing." Adrien said holding up a hand full of swirling dark energy

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Marinette said.

Adrien shrugged, "So why can't you sleep?"

"I always have trouble sleeping in new places. "

It was silent for a second before Marinette rocked on the heels of her feet, "So…why are you practicing with powers. From what I 've seen you look pretty proficient. That black wall came from your powers right."

Adrien shrugged, "Yeah but it is a competition, why not practice. You should practice, if it weren't for your friend you would've been doomed."

Marinette flushed. "Well some of us don't have the privilege of knowing what kind of powers we have."

Adrien raised an eyebrow in interest, "You don't know what kind of powers you have. Aren't you like 17?"

"I know I know." Marinette huffed "It's embarrassing." She held out a hand red energy glowing around it.

"Wow and you have no idea what power you have."

"No."

"I'll help you figure out what your powers are."

"What why?"

"We're friends, now aren't we?" Adrien shrugged

"Yeah." Marinette smiled, "I guess we are"

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow." Adrien said, "we should try and get some sleep."

"Ok." Marinette said

The two of them walked back in silence bidding each other farewell. Marinette climbed into her bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Marinette let out a groan, pulling the blankets up to cover her face as a bright light shined in her eyes, she stuck out a hand turning off the alarm and sighed snuggling under the covers. She was almost back asleep when yesterday's events caught up with her. Marinette shot out of bed how could she have forgotten. She was the institute; she had been chosen to train and hone her powers.

She rushed out her room making her way to the mess hall where the instructor had told them to their meals would be served. She walked in slowing down upon looking around, there were still a lot of people who weren't here.

"Marinette!"

She looked around and spotted Kagami to her left, standing next to Alya and made her way over.

"Hey when's breakfast?" Marinette asked, "I'm starving." On cue her stomach let out a loud grumble and Kagami laughed.

"Beats me!" Kagami shrugged, "Though I could go for some grub."

"I wonder what we're gonna have to do today." Alya said, "Hopefully this time we get more of a warning."

"Well Ms. Mendeleiev was right, if you had more control over your powers you wouldn't feel this way." Kagami said.

Alya huffed and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Kagami glanced at Marinette, "Well I'm right."

"Wow early morning and you're still as cocky as ever." Chloe said walking up next to them.

Marinette shoved a hand over Kagami's mouth stopping her response. "No one wants to listen to you too argue this early in the morning. "It's way too early for you to start arguing and I'm starving."

"I agree with pigtails over here."

The four of them turned around to see a boy with dark hair with teal tips and matching eyes. He was relatively tall and more built than the other boys she had seen so far.

"And you are?" Chloe glared

"Luka Couffaine, patiently waiting for breakfast like yours truly." He said motioning to Marinette.

Before anyone could respond Ms. Menedeleiev was teleported into the room.

"Hello students, I see you're all awake. I trust you all had a good night's sleep."

"Quick question." The redheaded girl from earlier called out, "When's breakfast."

Ms. Menedeleiev smirked, "You all will be served breakfast in due time. First I need to test your abilities." She held out a small device and clicked a bottom and the room began to transform.

Platforms of various heights and log like objects began to appear in the room. There was a giant wall about six feet in height, swinging punching bags, robots shooting lasers.

Everyone went silent taking in the very intimidating obstacle course.

"As I've stated multiple times before you will all be evaluated constantly. Some evaluations such as this will be more on the nose while in some cases you won't be aware your being evaluated at all." She brought up the screen with our faces on it reminding us of the first challenge.

"After everyone has been tested breakfast will be served. Thank you for volunteering Ms. Kubdel."

The blue eye girl grinned, "No problem."

She made his way up to the platform and a buzzer went off. She ran at full speed before coming up to the giant 10-foot wall in front of him. Her haired turned white as her eyes began to glow and Marinette watched in shock as the blue-eyed girl began to float off the ground. She along with several other students let out a gasp a several holograms of a ferocious appeared behind him.

"Alix watch out!" Someone shouted.

Alix looked back dodging a creature as it swiped its wing at her, she waved his arms and some of the obstacles began to float ramming into the creatures. Alix let out a grunt as a platform appeared in front of her and she slammed into falling to the ground. She got up rubbing his nose and vaulted over the rails in front of her. Alix made short work of the obstacle course despite the multiple hits to her person. She reached the end doing a short sarcastic bow.

Alix looked at the board showcasing names and Ms. Menedeleiev chuckled. "The scores will be updated once everyone has competed."

Marinette watched everyone go through the course and bit her lip Alya was right it wasn't fair. Some people either had powers that allowed them to be offensive or knew how to use their powers to excel in the obstacle course. Kagami for instance had conjured up her disc and had blasted anything that came near her with bolts of electricity. Adrien destroyed anything in his path and Marinette couldn't help but wonder how she had run into that wall without being disintegrated.

There was even a boy whose haired glowed bright pink that seemed to just make things explode and float on air. Others weren't so lucky one tan boy who she later found out was called Nino either didn't have an offensive power or didn't know how to make his powers offensive and had been beaten black and blue by the obstacle course. Another small blonde doe-eyed girl, Rose didn't even manage to finish.

Marinette swallowed when her name was called. From what she had seen so far, the obstacle seemed to be offensive which would be fine and all if she knew how to properly use her powers. Nether less she made her way to the platform wringing her fingers. She could do this. She would not be sent home. The buzzer went off and Marinette jumped off the platform she frowned as she reached the wall. She didn't know how to use her powers to just fly over, so she got climbing. Once she reached the top she screamed as she narrowly avoiding the ray blast shot her way and fell landing on the mat.

She laid there trying to regain her senses only to roll out of the way as a platform came down secs where she'd been before. This was going to be harder than she thought.


End file.
